Monk's Friend/Transcript
Pre-Quest * Player: Hello. * Brother Cedric: Honey, money, woman and wine! * Player: Are you ok? * Brother Cedric: Yesshh...hic up...beautiful! * Player: Take care old monk. * Brother Cedric: La..di..da..hic..up! The Stolen Blanket * Player: Hello there. What's wrong? * Brother Omad: *yawn* ...oh, hello... yawn* I'm sorry! I'm just so tired! I haven't slept in a week! ** Player: Why can't you sleep? *** Brother Omad: It's Brother Androe's son, with his constant 'Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!' Androe said it's natural, but it's so annoying! *** Player: I suppose that's what kids do. *** Brother Omad: He was fine, up until last week! Thieves broke in! They stole his favourite sleeping blanket! *** Brother Omad: Now he won't rest until it's returned... ...and that means neither can I! **** Player: Why would they steal a kid's blanket? ***** Brother Omad: Who knows? Young scallywags! You'll find hundreds of people in the marketplace, pilfering from the stalls while the owners' backs are turned. **** Player:'''Can I help at all? ***** '''Brother Omad: Would you? We won't be able to help you as we are peaceful men but we would be grateful for your help! ***** Player: Do you know where the thieves went? ***** Brother Omad: They hide in a secret cave near the battlefield to the west. It's hidden under a ring of stones. ***** Brother Omad: Please bring back the blanket! **** Player: Good luck finding the blanket. ** Player: Sorry, I'm too busy to hear your problems! Retrieving the blanket * Player: Hello. * Brother Omad: *yawn*...oh, hello again...*yawn* * Brother Omad: Please tell me you have the blanket. * Before getting blanket ** Player: I'm afraid not. ** Brother Omad: I need some sleep! * After getting blanket ** Player: Yes! I've recovered it from the clutches of the evil thieves! ** You hand the monk the child's blanket. ** Brother Omad: Really, that's excellent, well done! Maybe now I'll be able to get some sleep. *** Player: Is there anything else I can help with? **** Brother Omad: I'm glad you asked, you see there's this party. **** Player: Oh! What party? **** Rest of the dialogue same as in "The Party" *** Player: Farewell! The Party * Player: Hello, how are you? * Brother Omad: Much better now I'm sleeping well! Now I can organise the party. * Player: Ooh! What party? * Brother Omad: Brother Androe's son's birthday party. He's going to be one year old! * Player: That's sweet! * Brother Omad: It's also a great excuse for a drink! * Brother Omad: We just need Brother Cedric to return with the wine. ** Player: Who's Brother Cedric? ***'Brother Omad:' Cedric is a member of the order too. We sent him out three days ago to collect wine. But he didn't return! *** Brother Omad: He most probably got drunk and lost in the forest! *** Brother Omad: I don't suppose you could go look for him? **** Player: I've got no time for that, sorry. ***** Brother Omad: Okay traveler, take care. **** Player: Where should I look? ***** Brother Omad: Oh, he won't be far. He might've taken a wrong turn between here and Ardougne. ***** Player: Ok, I'll go and find him. **** Player:' Can I come to the party? ***** Brother Omad: Of course, but we need the wine first. ** Player: Enjoy it! I'll see you soon! *** Brother Omad: Take care traveler. (ends conversation) * Talking to Omad again: ** Player: Hello brother Omad. ** Brother Omad: Hello adventurer, have you found Brother Cedric? ** Player: Not yet. ** Brother Omad: Well, keep looking, we need that wine! Cedric * Player: Brother Cedric are you okay? * Brother Cedric: Yeesshhh, I'm very, very drunk..hic..up.. * Player: Brother Omad needs the wine for the party. * Brother Cedric: Oh dear, oh dear, I knew I had to do something! * Brother Cedric: Pleashh, find me a jug of water. Once I'm sober I'll 'elp you take the wine back. * Talking to Cedric again: ** Player: Are you okay? ** Brother Cedric: Hic up! Oh my head! I need a jug of water. ** Player: I'll see if I can get some. * Returning to Omad ** Player: Hello brother Omad. ** Brother Omad: Hello adventurer, have you found Brother Cedric? ** Player: Yes I've seen him, he's a bit drunk! ** Brother Omad: Well, try your best to get him back here! Fetching water * Player: Are you okay? * Brother Cedric: Hic up! Oh my head! I need a jug of water. * Player: Cedric! Here, drink! I have some water. * Brother Cedric: Good stuff, my head's spinning! * You hand the monk a jug of water. * Brother Cedric: Gulp...gulp! * Brother Cedric: Aah! That's better! * Brother Cedric: Now I just need to fix this cart and we can go party. * Brother Cedric: Could you help? ** Player: No, I've helped enough monks today! *** Brother Cedric: In that case I'd better drink more wine! It helps me think. ** Player: Yes, I'd be happy to! *** Brother Cedric: Excellent, I just need some wood. *** Player: Ok, I'll see what I can find. * Returning to Omad ** Player: Hello again brother Omad. ** Brother Omad: Hello adventurer, where's Brother Cedric? ** Player: He's having a bit of trouble with his cart. ** Brother Omad: Hmmm! Maybe you could help? * Returning without the logs: ** Brother Cedric: Did you manage to get some wood? ** Player: Not yet, I'm afraid. * After getting some logs ** Brother Cedric: Did you manage to get some wood? ** You hand Cedric some logs. ** Player: Here you go! ** Brother Cedric: Well done! Now I'll fix this cart. You head back to Brother Omad and tell him I'll be there soon. ** Player: Ok! I'll see you later! Monks * Before starting quest ** Monk: Peace brother * After starting quest ** Monk: *yawn* * After blanket segement ** Monk: Can't wait for the party! Let's boogie! * Player: Hi Omad, Brother Cedric is on his way! * Brother Omad: Good! Good! Now we can party! * Brother Omad: I have little to repay you with, but I'd like to offer you some rune stones. But first, let's party! *''Everyone dances and says some of the following overhead'' ** Get down! ** Oh my! ** Woop! ** GO! ** Dance! ** Feel the rhythm! ** Watch me go! ** Let's boogie! ** Party! Transcript